Heavy durable goods, such as riding lawn mowers, outboard motors, and the like, are typically packaged in single unit containers for packaging, storage, and shipping. Containers useful for enclosing heavy durable goods include wood cleated corrugated paperboard containers, wood cleated crates, and metal frame crates. These containers provide top load capacity, by which vertical loading on the container transfers by side members to the base pallet that holds the heavy durable good. Corrugated paperboard containers also provide protection for the contents from dust and incidental contact. Cleated crates, whether of metal or of wood, are generally open, and so the contents need to be separately enclosed such as with plastic film, sheeting, or the like, to protect from dirt and dust.
One type of single-unit container for packaging such heavy durable goods is a top-frame, cleat-reinforced corrugated paperboard container. The durable goods mount to a pallet which is then enclosed by a corrugated paperboard body. A plurality of vertical reinforcement cleats attach to at least two opposing interior walls of the corrugated paperboard body. The corrugated paperboard body provides definition for the container, protects the durable goods within the container from damage and dust, and maintains the position of the reinforcement cleats. The upper ends of the reinforcement cleats receive a top frame that communicates loading forces through the vertical reinforcement cleats to the pallet. Typically, flaps on the corrugated paperboard body fold over from an upper edge to close the container, although a separate cap may also be used to close the container.
Such corrugated paperboard containers typically are single use, in that after the container is shipped to a sales facility and opened, the container is typically discarded. The corrugated paperboard body readily recycles conventionally. However, most wood components, such as the pallet and top frame typically are discarded in landfills. In use, these containers adequately enclose, support, and protect the goods during handling, storage and shipping. The container costs, however, must be kept relatively low. Manufacturers generally view container packaging as a necessary item, but as not providing a recognized value to the consumer. Further, increased environmental concerns are limiting the use of landfills for disposal of these types of articles.
As an alternative to single use containers, some manufacturers of heavy durable goods are using returnable containers. One such returnable container for heavy durable goods is manufactured with steel framing members. The pallet or base of the container includes projecting lugs at the corners. The lugs receive end panels. The pallet and the end panels interlock with detachable pins.
While these types of returnable container have met with some acceptance, there are drawbacks to their use. Returnable containers generally are more expensive than single use containers. Primarily, this is because returnable containers must hold their form for long periods of time and must withstand many different holdings with forklifts and other mechanical devices. In addition, there are also costs associated with return shipping of the returnable containers, inventory control for tracking and accounting for the containers and the components, and the labor for inspection for damage and for refurbishment of the returnable containers. These associated costs can become significant, and often exceed the cost of a single use container.
Manufacturers of heavy durable goods accordingly have packaging options providing recyclability or returnability. The corrugated paperboard in the corrugated containers are recyclable as noted above, but this restricts the containers to inside storage. Alternative materials such as plastic tends to be excessively expensive for single use container applications. Further, the wood in such corrugated paperboard containers is not a recyclable material. On the other hand, returnable containers made with steel framing members are storable outside under any weather conditions, yet are significantly more expensive in container cost and associated costs. Both the single use and returnable packs generally have desirable characteristics of comprising a minimum number of components or having a relatively small number of fasteners necessary to assemble the containers. For a manufacturer using a container for packaging heavy durable goods, a minimum number of components reduces the handling and labor necessary to receive, store, and assemble containers on a packing line. A relatively small number of required fasteners to assemble a container also reduces the assembly time for packaging the goods. However manufacturers still lack containers that are fully recyclable, can be stored in a variety of weather conditions, and are cost effective for single use containers while eliminating overhead costs associated with returnable containers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved shipping container that can withstand the elements of weathering in outside storage as well as be recycled in a mainstream recycling system. It is to such that the present invention is directed.